


Lament for Charlie

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Love Story [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Castiel comforts Dean through an emotional moment.





	Lament for Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as the other stories in the Castiel and Dean: A Love Story series.
> 
> This story was written in response to the prompt word: sword.

Castiel's and Dean's relationship had subtly changed since Dean made his confession about his feelings to Castiel. There were more lingering touches, even more intense eye stares, and a rather visible reduction of personal space. Sam tried to ignore it until one of the others brought it up, but it was getting difficult for Sam. He wanted to tell them to get a room already, but Dean still seemed to be working through his emotions. So, Sam didn't ask questions and just accepted it as the new normal.

Castiel had started spending time with Dean in his room each night, talking to Dean until he fell asleep. Once Dean was asleep, Castiel would return to working on the Enochian myths book he was editing and correcting.

One evening as Castiel joined Dean, sitting on the edge of the bed, he knocked a box off the nightstand. Pictures scattered across the floor. 

"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel bent down to pick up the pictures. Some of the pictures included Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Mary, John, Kevin, Sam, and many other people who had passed through Dean's life. The picture on top as he handed the stack of pictures to Dean was Dean and Charlie at a LARPing event. Charlie was in her costume as Queen of Moondoor with Dean next to her as her hand-maiden, carrying a large fake sword.

Dean looked at the picture, a look of pain flashed across his face. He traced the outline of Charlie's face with his finger tip.

Castiel looked at him mournfully, and said softly. "I'm sorry, Dean. I'm sorry I let Rowena distract me so that Charlie could leave on her own. I'm sorry I helped Sam remove the Mark behind your back. I feel responsible. I let you down."

Dean looked up at Castiel with a single tear going down his cheek.

"It's not your fault, Cas. It's not even Sam's fault all the way. Charlie made her own decisions. She didn't go into this blindly. I wish, really, wish that Sam hadn't involved her in it. Cas, you didn't see the way she died. Her body in the tub…" Dean broke down crying, he covered his eyes with his hand.

Castiel put his arms around Dean, rocking him slightly back and forth. He didn't say anything at first, but touched his lips to Dean's forehead. "I wish I could take this pain from you."

"You can't, Cas. If you took the pain, you'd also take the love. I loved her. She was like the little sister I never had. She was so incredibly special. And the thing is, because of the Mark, I didn't mourn for her right at the time. It made me angry, it made me go kill the Stynes, it made me attack you. But, I never got the chance to mourn."

"Dean, saying the words is hard for you, but your capacity to love is one of the things that makes you truly special. I have seen you lose so much and endure such pain. Yet, you give so much of yourself to protect those you let near. "

Dean cried harder with his face pressed against Castiel's shoulder. Castiel started rubbing his hand up and down Dean's back. "Cas, I never should have let her get involved with us. Crowley was right, everyone that gets near us dies. It's like we're cursed."

"Charlie loved you. You and Sam were about the only people Charlie had. Would you have denied that to her? Loving someone is a risk, but not loving someone makes life not worth living. My time as a human was enlightening to me how lonely one can be if they do not have someone to love. When I was out there alone with nothing, I held on to knowing I loved you and Sam. That one day we'd be together again. If that hadn't been true, I don't think I would have made it as a human. I would have given up. Your love gave Charlie strength."

"I was such a dumbass for kicking you out of the bunker."

"You had your reasons. I never lost faith in you." Castiel tilted Dean's face up and kissed him gently. He wiped Dean's tears away with his thumb. "I never will lose faith in you. You have always exceeded my expectations."

"I love you, Cas."

"I know."


End file.
